


coincidence (shatter)

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: soft angst, you drives to clear her mind, you is in love with riko who is dating yosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: You is happy she can drive now. As she now can, she can escape more easily from awkward situations and just drive around to clear her mind. And lately her mind needs lots of clearance.





	coincidence (shatter)

You is happy she can drive now. As she now can, she can escape more easily from awkward situations and just drive around to clear her mind. And lately her mind needs lots of clearance.

It’s Riko. It’s Riko, again, making her fall in love, again. She had forgotten how it was to feel like that. As university had started and Riko was studying in Tokyo (at the same university as Dia, actually) You hadn’t seen her much. And that’s kind of good, she won’t lie. She was starting to get over her— something she had been longing to do ever since she met her and noticed she looked at someone else with the look You gave her, which made her heart shatter but never break. Which is even worse.

And now she drives. It’s eleven in the night and Chika told her Riko would come that weekend. And she wants to see her. She dreams to see her and she sighs because she knows Riko wants to see her too, but not in the same way. You turns up the volume of the radio. It’s a bad song. Better, in a way. She turns it up a bit more.

Yoshiko is going insane. She’s having a rough time regarding her grades now that she is a third year and doesn’t want Riko to be disappointed in her. But You knows she won’t be. Riko is so good she’ll study with her all weekend and won’t mind it at all. And You hates it that she loves that so much, because then her heart shatters more easily.

She didn’t expect, of course, to meet Riko there. The first thing that came to her mind was ‘why?’. Then she looked at the clock— still eleven PM. A bit too late to arrive to a train station. Why did she drive there? You hates the fact that she spaced out while driving and lowers the window. Riko’s there. She’s smiling. You turns down the radio.

“You-chan! It’s been so long!” And You’s heart explodes in a colorful combustion. Riko looks more beautiful than ever and it’s her very own type of beauty; a particular one You fell for.

“Riko-chan!” You says, smiling. It’s a honest smile, because for a second she forgets about Yoshiko. “I thought you’d arrive tomorrow!” She says. Riko giggles. You dies a little.

“Yeah, but there was a problem with the tickets and well, here I am.” She giggles again. You comes down the car and hugs her. Riko hugs her back because friends do that all the time. “I missed you, You-chan.” She feels Riko mutter. You holds her closer.

“I missed you, too.” And it sounds like ‘I love you, too’.

* * *

 They’re in the car, now. Riko looks out the window and goes on and on about university and Numazu and how much she’s missed everyone. Everyone. Not only Yoshiko, not only You. Riko says Dia will arrive at seven tomorrow. You nods. She’s trying not to do something she’ll later regret.

And Riko talks. And You listens. And it’s different from their high school days when You talked and Riko listened, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. It’s just different and it makes You’s heart swell with something similar to melancholy.

“Where are you staying at?” You asks. She wants to tell her that her place can be an option.

“My house, though I think I will end up staying at Yoshiko-chan’s. Maru-chan says she needs me.” Riko blushes and You knows she tells her that only because she trusts her so much. And it hurts a bit.

“Yeah, you know, since you helped her a lot with her studies last year she’s kinda lost now. She’s not doing that bad but she’s doing worse.” ‘And she won’t ever accept it, but she misses you like crazy’, You thinks. ‘If I were her, I’d accept it. I’d gladly do’.

“Yoshiko-chan…” And there’s love in Riko’s voice and that can’t be denied. You’s hands hold the steering wheel tighter and her eyes hold the tears back a bit longer. One falls. Riko doesn’t notice. You doesn’t notice, either.

They arrive to Riko’s place. You stops the car and looks at Riko, who looks at her house.

“Does your mom know you arrived earlier than expected?” You asks. Riko nods.

“Thanks for the ride, You-chan. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be there.” She smiles and kisses You’s cheek. It’s not a romantic kiss. It’s a friend kiss. “What a coincidence, right? You driving near the station when I needed it the most.”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” You says, failing to sound as energetic as always and her smile breaking mid-sentence.

“See you tomorrow.” Riko says, and she exits the car. She didn’t notice the difference.

You stays there until she sees Riko enter her house. ‘A coincidence’, she thinks. ‘A coincidence, yes’. And she goes home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love love live and i love love live sunshine and i hope this is good!!!!! enjoy, have a good one and peace out! B^)


End file.
